Full Circle
by mclove415
Summary: Sora starts off at a new school, Destiny High. While things seem quiet and calm, are things really as innocent as they appear? SoraxRiku
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing even related to Kingdom Hearts, that is except the games. The characters are all property of Disney and Square Enix.

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction on this web site. I've been waiting to post one for a while and now just seemed like the right time. I would really appreciate reviews of suggestions because I am trying to gage how my writing is. Right now this story seems kind of generic but I have future chapters all planned out that will defiantly give it its own themes and plot. Thank you so much and enjoy!

Sora looked around the hall of Destiny High nervously. It was his first day at his new school and already he was lost. He had arrived early to do things like find his classrooms and his locker but it was still almost too much for him. He cursed his parent for making him start a new life here on Destiny Island. It had all started when his father was relocated to this small island. Sora had begged and pleaded to not come, he didn't want to leave all of his friends in his hometown but in the end his father had proved the victor and they were headed off. Everything about this place was different. It was small and everybody knew everybody else, except of course Sora who knew no one.

As he watched all of his classmates walk down the halls chatting happily he couldn't help but feel sad that his friends were probably doing the same thing at his old school just without him. He stood in front of his locker that was cram full of books for the upcoming year and looked at his schedule. Period one was English. He struggled to remove his English book from the small locker and then shut it to try to find his way to his English class. While he walked down the hall people gave him weird and interested looks.

"I can't imagine this school gets many new students" Sora thought to himself, so he forgave the looks, wrote them off as curious and continued to what was sure to be a long hour of English.

"I am so ready for this year to be over already," Riku thought out loud to nobody in particular.

"We just started! And you're finally an upperclassman, I don't see what your bitching about" his best friend Kairi said to him. Kairi was wearing a short summer dress with strappy sandals, balancing her pen on her nose waiting for the rest of the students to enter and the lesson to begin.

Riku gave her a tentative look before continuing the conversation. "Am I to gather that you're excited for school? Ah I guess it makes sense, you still being a sophomore and all, this year will change your perspective on things."

Kairi laughed, "sophomore year didn't change anything for you, you've been wanting to be out of school since kindergarten."

Riku smiled "I don't see a problem with that." There was a silence for a second as Riku waited for a response from Kairi. He was expecting a small laugh or at least a light slap on the arm but what he saw his best friend looking toward the door with an questioning look on her face he followed her gaze toward the door to see what had captured his friends attention. That's when he first saw him. It seemed as though all of the air was sucked out of the room and all he could concentrate was on the boy in front of him. He looked young; he had soft features, almost feminine, and was thin. His brown spiky hair shot out in every direction imaginable but it was his ocean blue eyes that drew Riku to him.

"That must be the new kid," Kairi stated, snapping Riku out of his trance. "He's very interesting looking isn't he? He's supposed to be a sophomore though, he must be in advanced English like me!"

Kairi never gave up on an opportunity to boast about her studies. It didn't bother Riku though; any excuse to have more classes with his best friend was fine with him even if it did involve some gloating now and then.

"Ya, he is…" Riku faintly said.

Kairi looked at him for a second before punching him on the arm. "Stop staring, it's creepy! His name is Sora something… he's the only new kid this year, I can't believe you haven't heard of him yet."

Meanwhile, Sora had migrated to the teacher's desk to introduce himself. He looked around the room before seeing a silver haired boy in the second to last row. The boy was staring straight at him, his gaze fixed. Sora didn't have time to give him the once over all he had time to do was stare straight into his eyes and raise his eyebrow in a question like form. The boy didn't flinch; he just continued to stare before his friend hit him on his arm.

That's when the teacher directed to him to a chair next to the girl in the sundress, the one that had hit his on-looker.

Sora walked to his desk with care, almost tripping over his shoelaces as he approached his desk. While walking he finally had a chance to survey the boy. He had the most beautiful silver hair that fell gracefully over his face and almost down to his shoulders. He wore a V-neck T-shirt with light jeans and converse. It was a simple look but it fitted the boy very well, showing off his muscular form.

Before he realized it, Sora had found his seat and began to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Kairi!" the girl next to him shouted before Sora could finish his full inspection. "I heard you're a Sophomore, right? I am too, but unfortunately we're the only ones in this class so if you ever need any help on anything please let me know!"

Sora waited for the girl to take a breath that never came.

She continued, "I must say you are big news here! We don't get many new students as you could probably tell…"

She continued talking and as she did Sora attempted to look at the boy that was located on her right but from the angle, all Sora could see were his hands in a ball at his mouth supporting his head. He tapped his foot lightly that caused a quiet sound on the floor sending light shivers up Sora's spine. Sora kept hoping to catch his eye again, anything that would help him understand the boy more clearly.

"…but that's okay, I like pink leotards." Was all Sora could here as he came back into the conversation. Where had it gone when he was preoccupied? "Its Sora right?"

"Ya," he finally managed to stutter.

"We'll you already know I'm Kairi and this is my very rude friend Riku," she turned to the silver headed boy, "you know you could introduce yourself!"

Riku leaned forward to talk to Sora, "Hey."

"Was that all I could say?" Riku thought. He couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't sound lame or corny.

"Hey" Sora said back casually. Maybe Riku was the silent type?

"Well Sora I know this is a new school for you and all but would you want to sit with us at lunch? I know our group would absolutely adore you!"

"That would be great actually," Sora said without thinking about it. His first class and already he had somewhere to sit at lunch, this wasn't turning out so bad.

"Great! We sit on the right side of the field.

Sora opened to his mouth to tell her that he had no idea where that was but before he could even utter the first work, Kari was on top of it.

"Oh don't worry if you don't know where it is, we'll find you. What class do you have before lunch? I can just look at your schedule. "

Sora handed his schedule to her and she took it and examined it thoroughly. "Great! You have gym with…"

"Kairi! I hate to remind you that summer is over. The lesson is beginning so if you would be so kind as to hand our new student back his schedule we might be able to start."

"Sorry!" shouted Kairi. She turned quickly to Sora "We'll talk later" she whispered as she handed him back his schedule.

"I'm counting on it," he said back to Kairi but thinking about Riku behind her.


	2. The Day Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters mentioned in it. They are the property of Square Enix and Disney.

Update: So here is the second chapter, thank you for all that put it on update alert, and special shout out to BoonDoxLette23 for writing me my first review. It was a total confidence booster! I have a lot planned out for the story. Reviews would be MUCH appreciated!

Just like Sora had expected, English dragged on for quite some time. The teacher had droned on for what seemed like forever, asking questions that it seemed only Kairi knew the answer to. But like an answer to his prayers, the bell rang releasing them to second period.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Kairi said beaming to Riku and Sora as they exited the classroom.

"That wouldn't be my first choice of words," Riku said dryly. They had entered the hall and were making their way to their respective lockers, which conveniently were located near each other.

Kairi opened her locker and took out a math book . She then turned to look at the boys, "Well I have Algebra next, have fun at gym!" she exclaimed as she skipped off to her next class.

"She's a bubbly one" Riku stated as he closed his locker. His nerves were a complete wreck finally being alone with Sora. Every move didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired boy, even watching Sora put his English book away sent intense shivers up Riku's spine.

Sora had managed, just barely, to put his book in the already over crowded locker, closed it with a slight slam, hoping to get everything in there and then turned to Riku.

"Ya, she is," he said smiling.

Riku was lucky he didn't faint. His smile seemed to put some kind of spell over him that seemed to make him only more attracted to the new boy at school. When he finally gained his sense of self he managed to form a sentence, "we better get to Gym."

They headed down the hall together side by side. It seemed quiet for a while before Riku couldn't stand it anymore. He might not get many other chances to be alone with the boy so he took every opportunity he had to get to know him better.

"So why Destiny Island?" he managed to stammer out.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked questioningly.

Riku smiled, "I mean there must be a thousand other cooler places to live then this place, why here?"

"Honestly it wasn't up to me, my Dad got a job here so we moved." Sora mentally criticized himself being so slow on the up take.

"I guess that's a good enough reason as any."

Sora didn't want the conversation to end, "It does kind of suck how small this place is, but it was really nice of Kairi to invite me to lunch, I was afraid I would be sitting alone."

"Kairi's pretty special that way. She has a great intuition about people, so I guess she saw something pretty special about you. I mean, your obviously pretty special…." Riku mentally slapped himself for being so open and forward "Well here's gym! The Sophomore lockers are over there, see you in there." Riku stated as he practically ran to his designated area.

Sora was floored. Riku had just called him special! And not in the short bus way either! In his happy bliss he had totally forgot to see where Riku had intended him to go so he set in the direction that he hoped was the sophomore locker area.

"You don't want to go that way," said a voice to his right. Sora whipped his head around to be met with the image of a boy walking through the hall only to stop to help Sora. The boy was tall, much taller than Sora and had bright red hair.

"Name's Axel, and judging by the confused expression, I'm gonna go with Sora." The red head stepped forward and offered his hand to Sora.

Sora took it, "Hi! I don't think I'm ever going to get used to people knowing me without introducing myself. You guys must not get a lot of new students here."

"None at all," Axel responded, "but I guess we were lucky with you, its not often we get one that's so… delectable."

Sora's eyes almost bugged out of his head, this guy was honest, almost to honest. He decided to change the subject. "Are you a junior like Riku?"

Axels' eyes glimmered with recognition as a smile crept up on his face, "So you've met our Riku?" he asked, skipping over the question.

"Yep! Him and Kairi invited me to sit with them at lunch." Sora said excitedly, he was happy with the topic of Riku.

" He invited you to lunch?" Axel laughed, completely ignorning the Kairi section of the story. "Well, Riku is a nice boy, almost too nice. He won't even break up with his girl friend even though it's obvious he enjoys, how shall I put this, other tastes."

Sora's heart dropped. Riku had a girlfriend? It was stupid of him to assume that he could even be remotely interested in him but to actually hear it out loud made it feel like a dark rain cloud was cast over him.

Axel noticed the mood change in the smaller boy. "He didn't mention that did he?"

"Well we only met last period, we really didn't have a chance to talk all that much" Sora said, not only for the benefit of Axel, but also for his own. Reality checks can be so hard sometimes.

"Well that's interesting…"

"Interesting how?" Sora asked with more enthusiasm then he meant to come out with.

The smile returned to Axel's face, the smile that seemed to have something menacing behind it. "Its usually what he opens with" Axel explained, "Its his way of keeping people at bay, namely those who might be interested. He must have seen something different with you."

Sora didn't completely understand but before he could explore the thought further, the bell rang loudly letting student know that their passing period was up.

"The locker room your looking for is over there" Axel pointed to his straight and made a turning signal with his finger, signifying Sora was to turn once through the hallway. "It was a pleasure," Axel concluded as he backed away and headed out of the locker room.

"That was strange" Sora though to himself as he went into the direction now laid out for him, questions and the want to see Riku, despite his girlfriend, nagging in his head.


	3. The Day Continues, Yet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters mentioned in it. They are the property of Square Enix and Disney.

Hey everyone! Here's the new addition to the story, I'm trying to keep the momentum going of updating often. I swear the first day of school will end soon, just wanted to introduce most of the characters. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I would really love reviews if you could spare the time. So, you know, if you loved it or hated it, let me know and always suggestions are completely welcome! Enjoy!

When lunch rolled around Sora had though about what Axel had said to the point where it didn't seem real. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Riku all of gym, thank you class separation, but whenever Sora had looked over in his direction, Riku seemed to have his eyes directed at him. So when it was finally the middle of the day, Sora was both excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing Riku again.

When he wandered over to his locker, Kairi was already standing there, waiting for him.

He wandered over but before he could speak, Kairi jumped in. "Hey! I didn't want you to get lost, so I just thought it would be easier if I waited here."

While most of the time Sora thought that would have been creepy, this kind of gesture went well with Kairi. She looked at him with a big smile on her face and Sora couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, for that" Sora stated as he walked over to his locker. He opened it up, still not sure how he got anything in or out of it. He took a step back and analyzed. He reached up and scratched the back of him overly spiky hair. Many people thought that his hair was a conscientious effort but it wasn't, his hair always seemed to be out of control. He finally found a spot to put his book, and before he could manage to grab his lunch out, Kairi spoke.

"So... not to push or anything, how do you feel about Riku?"

Sora flinched so hard that several books fell out of his locker, hitting the floor with a bang. Many people looked on and laughed as he got to his knees to scoop them up. Kairi continued the conversation as she knelt down to help,

"The only reason I'm asking" she continued, "is because Axel told me he talked to you and he told you about Riku's girlfriend."

Sora felt a sharp flip in his stomach when Kairi mentioned his girlfriend. He was acting ridiculous though, it had been a day! Not even a whole day and he was already interested in somebody at his new school! Sora classified himself under being ridiculous.

"He's nice I guess, I haven't spent much time with him, and Axel did mention his girlfriend. Why do you ask?" Sora said sweetly. He and Kairi had finally managed to pick up all his books and shove them back into his locker.

Kairi paused of a minute, "Well for lack of a better work, his girlfriend is kind of a bitch." Sora had a hard time not laughing at such a harsh word coming out of such a sweet girl. She resumed "And all I want for Riku is to be happy and when we were in math today all he managed to talk about was you."

Sora almost jumped with joy. Riku had talked about him when he wasn't there! Mixed with this and him calling Sora special, not in a retarded way mind you, he had almost forgot about Riku's current relationship, with a girl no less.

Sora didn't want to come off as obvious, the last thing he wanted was for people to think the had feelings toward somebody he just met and that was currently involved with someone else, so he chose his words carefully as him and Kairi headed off down the hallway toward the field.

"We talked a little on the way to gym but that's about it, what did he say?"

Kairi smiled, "Well nothing that wouldn't be obvious to anyone but me, but he just kept trying to find out more about you but I realized nobody really knows that much about you except that your father took a job here."

By now they were approaching a small group sitting on the right side of the field so the rest of the conversation would have to wait until a later time. Sora took a few seconds to make mental notes about all of them. First there was a blonde boy who had similar spiky hair to his own. He recognized him as the boy Riku had talked to during gym. Next to him, closely next to him, was Axel looking smug as Sora assumed he usually did. His legs were stretched out far in front of him and his hands were dug into the ground behind him, giving him support. While his one arm was stretched far to the side, the other was located behind the blond boy, right against his back.

Sora continued around the circle and came across a light haired girl. She wore a light colored, low cut dress and very high heels which Sora thought were a little excessive for school. Located around her neck was the arm of the boy sitting next to her, Riku. The girl held his arm firmly there as Riku looked around uncomfterably. He shifted the moment he saw Sora but the blond girl held his arm firmly around her shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Kairi exclaimed upon approach. "Riku and Axel, you guys already know Sora, but this is Roxas and Namine," said Kairi, introducing him to the rest of the group. She motioned toward the two blondes sitting in the circle when Roxas stood up, much to the discomfort of Axel, and shook Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you, your big news here." Roxas said kindly.

Sora liked him instantly and smiled a big smile at him. "Thanks, nice to meet you to!" Sora looked down to Namine to introduce himself when he was met with a very disapproving look from the young girl. She was giving him the once over, tracking his body with her eyes when she finally got to his face and saw that he was looking right at her.

She didn't stand up as Sora was expecting but instead pulled Riku closer to her and said with as much contempt as she could manage in a single word, "Hi".

Sora didn't know how to respond so he looked at Kairi from the side of his eye. He noticed that she had the same look as Namine, only directed at the other girl in the group. Despite her rudeness, Sora didn't want to return it.

"Hi, its nice to meet you," he said shyly.

"Well don't stand up all of lunch, sit down!" Axel said from the floor. Sora didn't know if it was to get Roxas sitting next to him again or if this is how he usually was but everybody found a place in a circle and all sat down.

It was quiet for a moment before Kairi started up a conversation, "We met Sora in first period English and we absolutely adore him, isn't he great Namine?"

Sora blushed a bright crimson. He wasn't really a fan of people talking about him, nicely or not, when he was right there. That's when he looked again at Kairi, now sitting to his right and noticed that the conversation wasn't meant to be a bragging session about how she had made friends with the new kid. Instead it was about pissing off Namine. And by the look on Namine's face, it was totally working. While he found it odd, Sora enjoyed seeing the more biting side of Kairi.

"Ya, seems real great," Namine said with venom in her voice. She looked at Sora for a minute, giving him that don't you dare look and then turned to Riku, with his arms still tightly locked around her. She leaned forward and started to whisper something in her companion's ear. Sora looked from Namine to Riku. He had a sad expression on his face and nodded. Namine continued to give whatever explanation she felt she had to give and all the while Riku locked his eyes on Sora. Sora's heart did flips, he didn't think that anytime in the near future he was going to get used to the silver haired boy's piercing eyes. In the background Sora could hear Roxas, Kairi, and Axel carrying on a conversation but all Sora could look at was Riku. Suddenly Namine broke away from Riku's ear but not before giving it a little nibble. This seemed to made Riku shiver, but not in a good way. Sora tried not to narrow his eyes but it was hard, he could tell Namine was threatened and she was going to let everybody know that Riku was hers.

"Uh, Namine has to go meet with a teacher so…uh… I thought I would go with her." Riku said in a hesitant manner. Sora guessed Riku didn't have much of a choice. By that time Namine had already grabbed her really expensive purse and was heading off the field without another word to anyone in the group. Riku shot Sora and Kairi an apologetic look, gave Axel and Roxas a slight wave and ran after her.

"Well thank God" Axel said, "I don't remember inviting her to sit here in the first place, do you?" He turned toward Roxas.

"Nope, I'm not a masochist, Kairi?"

Sora smiled at his last statement while all eyes were on Kairi.

She hesitated before admitting her fault. "Ya, I did. Sorry I didn't ask you guys first."

Axel seemed perplexed by this last statement, "What the hell Kairi, you hate her more than all of us!"

Kairi was a little taken back, "I know that! But I couldn't very well disinvite Riku! So he asked me if it was okay if she sat with us, what else was I supposed to say?"

"We hate your bitch of a girlfriend, that's what!" Axel shouted as he threw his hands up in the air and then lowered them to cover his face. "I swear Kairi, if we are stuck with her all year, I'm gonna be pissed."

While not loving the idea of Namine hating him all year, Sora really liked the company he was keeping, even Axel, despite his bleakness.

Roxas shook his head at Kairi before turning his attention toward Sora. "So Sora, how do you like it here so far?"

Sora took a second to think about it. He hadn't loved the idea of moving here, but with each person he met, despite Namine, he was starting to like it more. Everybody was so nice and inviting, he defiantly thought he could get used to this. "I really like it here so far, you guys seem great!"

They all smiled before Axel took over he conversation, "We really are, aren't we? Especially you!" he turned to Roxas and plastered a kiss on his cheek, and while Roxas turned as red as Axel's hair, he smiled a sweet smile and pulled Axel close to him.

Sora thought it was adorable. He hadn't seen that kind of physical affection between two boys at his old school and while it seemed out of place for him, he thought it was really refreshing. "So you guys…?"

"For about 2 years now" Roxas said kindly, understanding the question Sora was posing.

Sora looked down and started playing with the grass before asking his next question, "What about Riku and Namine?"

Sora looked up to find that Axel was smiling at him.

Kairi took her turn to answer, "They've been together a couple months, nobody really understands why. I mean it's obvious that Riku doesn't like her! You saw it right? I'm not crazy? She's just so rude and conceded! Riku never even gave her a second look but all of the sudden over summer they were together! Like over night! IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!"

"Kai, you're doing the rambling thing again," Axel said laughing.

"Sorry, okay but to more important matters, you guys are still good to do the back to school sleep over on Friday right? " Roxas and Axel nodded their heads in agreement and motioned their heads toward Sora.

"Oh my God, you must think I have no manners! I thought I had already invited you! Sheesh, this is what happens when you take honors classes" she said as she threw a look at Axel and winked.

He seemed offended, "As a matter of fact I am doing quiet well in my studies this year!" Roxas rubbed his boyfriends back.

"It's the first day, we're all doing well!" Kairi said jokingly, "But anyway," she continued, turning to Sora, "You are a must have at the party! Take it from me, we never invite anybody new to this thing, we would LOVE it if you joined us!"

His first day and he was already invited to a party! This was going so great that he could barely contain his excitement! "I would love to!" he almost shouted.

"Is Namine coming?" Roxas asked dryly after Kairi had given Sora all of the party details.

Kairi made a sour look on her face, "God I hope not, Riku hasn't asked me if she could yet but I can already feel it coming. You know she just wants the invite but she's going to make sure that she can't go, and if she can help it, Riku won't be able to either."

The bell rang, ending what Sora thought to be a very short lunch. Kairi, Roxas, Sora, and Axel all stood up and went their separate ways but Kairi stayed with Sora.

"Where do you live by the way? Maybe we can walk home together!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly.

Sora had to think about this a minute, he wasn't really familiar with the area yet, he hadn't even memorized his new home number. "The… south side of the island? I think that's right, I know I'm by a park."

"Well lucky for you this island is small, so there is only one park." Kairi almost sang, "but I don't live by it, but that's on the way to Riku's house. I'll let him know so you guys can walk together." And as if sensing his tension, Kairi continued, "and don't worry, Namine won't be there, she has special art classes after school which is weird cause none of us have ever seen her draw."

Sora breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That sounds fun" he finally finished.

"Great! Wait by the big tree in the front of the school," Kairi said as she started to migrate away from Sora to her next class, "I'll tell him to meet you there!" She waived politely goodbye and headed to her class with her classic spring in her step. Holy crap, Sora could not wait for this day to be over.


	4. The Final Part Of The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They are the complete and sole property of Disney and Square Enix.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Here is the 4th chapter, things are starting to get where I want them to be but I have a lot of ideas so I'm hoping to keep them coming. Have a great read and let me know what you think!

Sora practically ran from his last class to the tree in the front. He had no idea if Kairi had relayed the message to Riku about the walk home, but Sora wanted to be ready and waiting there if she had. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Riku waiting in the front. Sora smiled as he walked over to him, he was as anxious as he had been in a long time just knowing that he and Riku would get more alone time, longer than the time it takes to switch classes. Once Sora got closer, Riku noticed him and straightened up.

"Uh, Kairi said that I live right past you, do you maybe want to walk home together?" Riku stammered. Sora thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. While he had been nervous about this meeting since Kairi had suggested it, Sora hadn't expected Riku to be nervous as well. It was such a relief.

"Ya, I would really like that, I live by the park." Sora finally closed the distance between them. Riku turned and started to head in a direction that Sora hoped was on the way home

"Kairi told me, I know the way. So… how did you like your first full day?" Riku questioned.

Sora loved the idea of walking next to Riku as they exited the school grounds and were walking down the sidewalk. Despite the fact school had just gotten out, the streets still seemed bare. Sora knew it would take a while to get used to the small-ness of the town.

"I liked it a lot more than I thought I would." Sora said truthfully, "It did seem to be a long day though. Oh, Kairi invited me to the party on Friday, are you going to be there?" Sora couldn't help himself with bringing up the topic of the sleep over, he just hoped that Riku was as excited as he was.

Riku's face tensed for a moment before he answered, "I hope so, I don't know if Namine wants to yet, I still have to ask Kairi if she can go, I know they're not crazy about each other."

"I noticed" Sora inputted, "but if it means having you there, I don't think Kairi would care. I mean, I know I wouldn't." Sora blushed, was that too foreword?

Riku turned a brighter red than Sora. "Thanks, that's sweet, but I don't even think Namine wants to go, she's not really into that group."

Sora's heart dropped. He knew that he would have a good time regardless if Riku was there or not but he had hoped to spend more time with him. "So, you and Namine are pretty close huh?" was all Sora could think to say. While he was happy with finding out more about Riku, he wasn't crazy about the subject of Namine.

"I guess, I mean, it's complicated. We've only been together a couple months. She's very clingy." Riku looked down at ground and kicked a rock down the street. Sora could tell that he wasn't loving the subject of Namine either.

The two boys continued to talk on the way home, Sora hoping it would never end. Once they reached the park close to Sora's house neither boy wanted to depart from the other.

"Hey, before you go home, I know a cool spot in the park if you want to see it." Riku said in a desperate attempt to stay with Sora for only that much longer. Sora was delighted.

"I would love to," he said excitedly. They walked next to each other, continuing to talk as Riku led the way through the park and over to a bench. The scene was so beautiful. The park was covered in flowers of all kinds growing wildly from the ground. Across from the bench was a huge fountain that had thousands of pennies littered across its bottom carrying the wishes of the individuals who threw them. The day itself was gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly and the warm air surrounded both of them as they took a seat on the bench.

"This place is fantastic," Sora said to Riku in wonderment, "How did you find it?"

"I walk through here sometimes, I kind of just stumbled across it." Riku said bashfully, then he turned to Sora and looked him in the eyes. "You know, I'm really glad you came to our school, you've really made things interesting again."

Sora smiled his goofy smile, "Thanks, its weird you guys are all so nice, you don't even know me that well."

Riku looked even harder at Sora as if to make his next statement that much more substantial, "I don't know what it is about you, but it just seems like we all know you. We can just tell something is good about you."

They continued to look into each others's eyes for a minute, neither of them speaking. Riku tried to study every detail of Sora's eyes; everything about them was almost intoxicating. From the ocean blue to the kindness behind them, Riku felt as if he could look into them forever.

Sora finally had to break the silence, "So, where do you live?"

Riku took a minute to shake himself out of his stupor. It was like he was finally out of a trance. "I live a little ways down from you, its not a long walk though."

"Thanks so much for walking me," said Sora, "I don't know if I could have found my way without you."

Riku smiled, "Its really no problem, it's a small island, you'll be able to get around shortly, if you just stick with me!"

They both laughed and as the afternoon wore on they both continued to talk. They talked about everything ranging from movies to music to games. The conversation lasted for hours but to both of them it seemed to go by in an instant. Neither of them realized that in the span of their talk, it had slowly gotten dark and the lights around the park had turned on. Sora felt like he could talk to Riku forever before he heard a light-ringing coming from his bag.

Both boys looked at the bag. Sora debated whether or not to answer it. Things with Riku were going so well, he really wanted to keep the momentum going.

"You should answer that, you never know," said Riku.

Sora reached into his bag and looked at the caller ID, it was his father. He hesitated answering it and then flipped it open

.

"Hey dad!" he spoke into the phone.

There was a huff, his father didn't seem happy. "Sora! Do you have any idea what time it is?! School got out 4 hours ago!"

Sora's eyes widened, had it really been that long? "Sorry Dad, I was just hanging out with a friend."

There was another big sign of irritation on the other line then his father continued, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DOING OR WHO YOUR WITH, GET. HOME. NOW."

The line clicked off abruptly.

"I need to get home now," Sora stuttered throwing his phone back into his bag and standing up. Riku looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm really sorry for keeping you out so late." Riku felt bad as he stood up and both him and Sora collected their various belongings.

Sora grabbed his backpack quickly, looked at Riku to make sure he was behind him and took off at a steady stride. "No, it's my fault really. You've been really great."

Riku gave himself a mental pat on the back and they walked the rest of the way to Sora's house in complete silence. It felt weird being able to hear everything around them as they continued down the block. Before, they hadn't been able to stop talking, now there was bleakness in the air that radiated between them. Finally, they got to Sora's doorstep and as they approached the house, Riku saw what he could only assume to be Sora's father sitting in the front room, looking out over the sidewalk.

"Thank you again so much for walking me home, this was really fun." Sora said haste fully. Riku could tell Sora couldn't wait much longer before his father came out. Riku looked up to see his father getting up from his chair and heading toward the front door.

"It was, wasn't it?" Riku responded, "Do you maybe want to do this again tomorrow?"

Sora blushed, a blush that Riku found adorable, "I would love…." Before he could finish, Sora's father interrupted.

"Sora, get in here now!" He yelled before turning swiftly and slamming the door behind him.

"I've got to…" Sora started

"Ya…" Riku finished for him. Sora gave him one of his thousand watt smiles and sprinted to his front door. Riku walked to his house and despite their untimely departure, he couldn't manage to get a smile off of his face.


	5. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of the characters involved. They are the sole property of Disney and Square Enix.

Okay, I finally got this chapter up. It's a little longer than the other ones, but this is all slowly building to something. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they are so fun to get! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Remember reviews, good or bad, are always highly appreciated! Thanks again!

The week progressed in a similar manner as the first day. Sora had a new set of friends that he adored, and a boy that he adored even more. Every day, they would attend classes together, all eat lunch, and occasionally hang out after school and as much as he had initially hated the idea of moving somewhere, Sora was starting to feel completely at home. His bright days were only slightly rained upon by two things, his father and his new rules about being home, and Namine.

While Sora had taken every chance possible to get to know her and make friends, she wasn't having any of it. Every time that he approached her, she would whisper something quickly to Riku and walk away without another word. This of course made it that much harder for Riku and Sora to talk. While they had they're in-between class chats, and Sora's favorite, the walk home, seeing him at lunch was now impossible. After the first day, Namine had insisted that they sit somewhere else and her and Riku had promptly relocated to as far as they could go without leaving school grounds. While it wasn't so much of a mystery as to why Namine hated Sora, it was a mystery as to why the two were together in the first place. Every time that Sora saw them together, Riku had an expression on his face that resembled somebody getting an iron dragged across their stomach.

But, day after day, both Riku and Namine continued to be together, separating themselves at Namine's request. Sora began to wonder if the feelings that everybody had thought Riku had had for him had just been misunderstood. He even started to write off the longing looks Riku had been giving him all week as ones of curiosity of them new student. Often times though, his feelings were reassured with their long walks home. They both took their time as they scaled the streets, bonding over things like the school day or similar interests. Sora longed to return to the part of the park that Riku had showed him on the first day but since then, Sora's father had been very diligent on when Sora had to be home. His father had been hesitant on letting Sora attend the sleep over Kairi was throwing on Friday, but because of the amount of pleading and begging Sora did, his father eventually agreed but not without stipulations.

"I want you home by noon tomorrow, do you understand me?" Sora's father barked from down the hall.

Sora was still smiling despite the fact his father was being so controlling. "Ya, I got it!" he yelled back from his room. The school week had come and gone and before Sora knew it, Friday after school had arrived. He told Kairi that he had to go home to get some things and that he would walk to her house afterward which of course she gave him directions too. Living on the island was starting to be highly convenient. Sora had learned that from his house anywhere on the island could be walked to, and they were short walks. He continued to have a huge grin on his face as he threw various sleep over items into a small duffel bag and practically skipped out of his room and into the living room.

His happiness was only slightly dampened by his father yelling at him as he left the house. "Don't forget, tomorrow at noon, not a second later!"

"I got it Dad!" Sora almost sang back, "12:45! No problem!"

He heard his father about to say something but before he could Sora ran out of the house and up the sidewalk, apparently his father didn't have a sense of humor when it came to curfews.

Sora took a deep inhale as he started to walk to Kairi's house. The beautiful fall air surrounded him as he brisk fully walked down the nearly empty streets of Destiny Island. Although mostly all he could feel was happiness and excitement for being able to hang out with his new friends, he couldn't get the nagging feelings in the back of his mind that Riku might not be there, or even worse, he would bring Namine. Kairi had told Sora that, as predicted, Riku had asked Kairi if Namine could come and Kairi being Kairi had agreed. Different scenarios encased Sora's mind about what would happen tonight if Namine was there. He knew that it wouldn't be hard for him to enjoy himself, because Namine would probably steal Riku into another room and make several hints as to what they were doing, but it was the fictional events that played in his mind of only him and Riku there that sent a huge smile on his face. These thoughts overwhelmed everything else and before Sora knew it, he was standing in front of Kairi's house.

The address matched the one that Kairi had given him and he couldn't imagine a house more suitable for her. The house was located near the ocean side and while it was bigger than Sora's it was still warm and inviting, like Kairi herself. Most of the house was made of wood and glass, giving it that open-air feeling. Sora noticed that the lawn was well kept as he hurried up the stone walkway to the front door. Bushes stood in front of the oversized font windows, covering the white walls beneath them. The house was covered in shade that was emitted by a large tree in the right corner of the lawn. The young boy continued to survey but a smiling Kairi then dramatically pulled the door open.

"Oh my god, you're here! Isn't this exciting? Oh come in, come in!" Kairi ushered Sora inside the front room and closed the door behind him. Inside was just as nice as the outside. Kairi had moved the coffee table that had obviously been sat in the center of the room and moved it to the side. In its place were several sleeping bags and bowls of food littered around them. To the left of the living room was the dining room where the rest of the party sat around a table talking.

Kairi put her hand on the small of Sora's back and ushered him forward while talking. "This is going to be so much fun! Everybody is here, well except for Riku and Namine, shocker, but he hasn't called me to tell me they're not coming yet so I guess we can hope for the best!" Kairi then motioned for Sora to sit down at the head of the table.

"Hey Sora!" exclaimed Roxas to his left. Sora smiled his goofy smile.

"Hi! When did you guys get here?" he directed the question to both Roxas and his companion sitting next to him, Axel. Sora didn't know how it was possible, but he rarely saw the two apart. They were always together and always looked as though they were enjoying each other's company, which was in complete contrast to that of Namine and Riku.

Roxas continued the conversation, "We came afterschool with Kairi but we all stopped at the video store for some movies."

Sora laughed, "Anything good?"

"Just some trashy horror movies" Axel interjected, "Hope you don't get scared to easily, Roxie here does." He followed this statement by grabbing Roxas and pulling him closer to him and nuzzling his cheek, "Don't you?"

"I do not!" Roxas exclaimed, he then turned to Axel and started to deeply kissed him. Sora turned a bright red color before turning to Kairi. She seemed totally unaffected by this situation; they must do it a lot. The late afternoon turned into early evening and the foursome continued to have a good time. They played games and laughed and by the time the sun was completely set and the dark had fully settled, Sora's phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating a text message. Sora dug the phone out from deep within his pocket to read it. It was from Riku.

Hope you guys aren't having too much fun without me. Just dropped Namine off, be there in a few.

Sora almost danced with joy as one of the biggest smiles in recent memory crawled across his face. Riku was coming, and without Namine! Could this night get any better?

"I know that look," Axel said as he noticed Sora's expression. Sora looked up from his phone to see all of his new friends smiling at him, "Who is it?"

"Oh, its Riku" Sora said happily, "He said he was on his way!" There was a moment's hesitation while everybody looked blankly at him. "Oh, and he's not brining Namine." He concluded.

A round of applause erupted from the others at the thought of having just their friend there for the night.

"Well that's a relief!" Kairi shrieked. "I wonder why he didn't text me though…" she then raised an eyebrow and smiled at Sora.

"Oh, I don't know either…." Sora hadn't realized that Riku had just texted him. He looked down at his phone again to re read it.

Riku arrived a short time later. Everybody was glad to see him apart from what seemed to be a permanent tumor that they had named Namine.

"What have you guys been up to?" Riku questioned as everybody had finished saying they're hellos and they had all sat themselves on the floor and in front of the television.

"Nothing yet!" Axel said from up on the couch with Roxas. "We were waiting to find out if you were coming to start the scary movie fest."

Riku was seated between both Kairi and Sora while Kairi was leaned up against the couch that held Roxas and Axel. "Well I'm flattered" Riku joked with Axel, "So what's the first pick of the night?"

It was apparent that Axel was waiting for that question to be asked because before anybody could process what was going on, he was out of his seat and over by the television inserting the movie. "First," he said with his back to the group as he changed the channel, "is Night of the Living Dead. A cliché, but even more than that, it's a classic."

Everybody settled in as the movie started. It was completely black both outside and inside, despite the light illuminating from the T.V. About a half hour through the movie, Sora noticed that Riku had moved closer to him, but when he looked to his left he was met with the sight of Riku's eyes being glued to the television screen. He then looked to Kairi who was almost mimicking Riku's pose. Sora looked up to the couch to see both Roxas and Axel making out. He guessed they weren't really into the movie.

When the movie finally ended Kairi got up and popped the movie out of the player and flicked the lights on.

"Geeze Kairi! You could give us some warning!" Riku said squinting with the new bright light that invaded his eyes. Axel and Roxas finally broke apart, coming up for air.

"Hey, Kairi, do you have real food? These snack food aren't really doing anything for me." Said Axel.

"Uh, I could order something. My parents didn't really go grocery shopping…" Kairi said tentatively.

"Great!" exclaimed Riku rising from the floor, "Order from that place we like, Sora and I will walk to go get it!"

Sora's eyes bugged out of his head, this was going to be nerve wracking.

Kairi giggled a little to herself, "Ya, that sounds great, what does everybody want?"

Riku and Sora walked down the dark street to the restaurant Kairi ordered from. The night was quiet only interrupted by the low murmurs of both boys making light conversation.

"So, where did you drop Namine off at?" Sora questioned the older boy. He wasn't trying to be nosy; he just wanted to know why Riku got the night off.

"Well, she went to go visit some of her friends off the island, I dropped her off at the harbor." Riku answered.

Sora took a moment before asking his next question; he didn't want to scare Riku off. "I'm surprised she let you come, she seems very possessive."

"Honestly" Riku laughed, "I don't think she knew that this was tonight. I asked Kairi if she could come but I never invited her. She would have made plans with me if I had."

"Why are you going out with her?" Sora blurted out. It seemed rather abrasive for the tone of the conversation a minute ago but he felt it was something that they should talk about.

That's when Riku got defensive. "I told you, its complicated."

"But, is anything worth that? You don't seem very happy." Sora's voice was almost shaking. He really liked this boy. They meshed perfectly but this was the one part of Riku that he had seen so far that he had trouble understanding.

Riku smiled at the younger boy and put his arm around his shoulders. Sora, despite the conversation topic, felt that he could be this way forever, feeling the warmth of the silver haired boy next to him. "It's sweet you care so much, but please don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing."

Sora frowned at this last statement. Apparently Riku wasn't planning on ending things with Namine any time soon, which made Sora doubt everything even more.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant that was located in the small shopping area of Destiny Island. Riku went inside to ask about the food while Sora waited near the entrance.

"They said they need a couple minutes," Riku said as he exited the restaurant and motioned toward a bench near the side of the store. Sora seated himself down while Riku sat as close to the younger boy as he could without being uncomfterable.

"The stars are so bright here, they're so easy to see," Sora commented while looking up at the sky. Riku, instead of following the boys gaze looked at Sora. He couldn't get over how attracted he was to him, _if only things were different_ he thought.

Riku sighed, "Sora…."

Sora looked over at Riku, breathing heavily. In the dark night all that was visible was Riku's silver hair and bright eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

Before Sora knew it, Riku moved his face closer to Sora's. Both were breathing heavily and Riku closed the distance between the two. The pair both felt a shudder as their lips touched. Riku brought his hand to the side of Sora's face, pulling the younger boy in closer to the kiss. Their lips moved against each other's, Riku using his lips to open Sora's more. Where the kiss started out light and sweet, it started to intensify. Sora pushed himself closer to Riku; using the small distance they had between their bodies to angle himself closer. Their tongues started to move against one another as Riku tilted his head to give both of them a better angle. Riku thought to himself how Sora tasted exactly how he acted, sweet and rich.

"Your food is ready!" the host cried from inside the restaurant. Both boys separated instantly seemingly flustered.

"Sorry," Riku said out of breath, "I shouldn't have done that."

Sora almost laughed, "No! I mean, it's completely fine that you did, I didn't mind."

Riku got up from the bench and went inside to pick up the food. When he emerged, Sora had pulled himself together and they headed down the street together. Neither knew what to say and it was quiet the entire way to Kairi's. The quietness seemed in total contrast as to how they usually acted around one another. Usually it seemed there weren't enough hours in the day to contain all they had to say but even now they were comfortable just being in one another's company.

It seemed both an eternity and a second by the time they reached the path leading up to Kairi's house. Riku turned to Sora for their last moment of privacy before he had to go in and face the others.

"I'm again really sorry." He muttered.

Sora arched his eyebrows in confusion, "Why do you keep saying that?" he questioned, "I told you I had no problem with it. I actually kind of liked it." He looked up at Riku and gave him a shy smile and blushed.

Riku had a solemn expression on his face, as though the words he was about to say next were being forced out of him. "This can't happen again."

Sora almost started to tear up on the spot. Was this some sort of sport for Riku? "Does this have to do with Namine?" he finally got the courage to ask.

"Yes," Riku said plainly. "I just… can't. You would understand if you knew."

"Knew what?! You haven't told me anything!" Sora shouted at Riku. In the back of his mind he thought about the others in the house, probably being able to hear whatever they were saying but he didn't really care at this point.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry." And with that last statement, Riku touched Sora's hand softly, as if an apology and a plea to understand and then hurried inside the house.

So that concludes this chapter. I know where I want it to go but I'm debating whether to make it darker. So if you agree let me know, or if you think that its good the way its going, more realistic and lighter, I would love to here it. Thanks!


	6. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of the characters involved. They are the sole property of Disney and Square Enix.

Hello. Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, and its actually shorter, but I was wrestling with the ending for a while but I'm totally happy with it now. Let me know what you think about the darker tone. Enjoy!

It was Sunday evening and Riku was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had had all weekend to stress over the Sora situation and it was starting to eat him up. The party had been fine on Friday, but Riku noticed that Sora had kept his distance from the older boy. They didn't talk like they usually did but instead concentrated their attention on their friends. Namine had arrived back on Saturday, which cancelled out any plans that Riku could have made with his friends. This just gave him more time to replay the night over and over in his mind. He couldn't decide what was worse, knowing that Sora probably hated him now, or that Sora had liked him in the firs place and Riku had to turn him down. Riku had talked momentarily with Kairi earlier in the day. She said that her and Sora had hung out but she didn't comment on any weirdness in his behavior, maybe he was over the whole thing? The only thing Riku did know is that he couldn't keep everything bottled up anymore, he had to talk to someone. Kairi? No she was too close to the situation and she would probably chastise Riku for leading Sora on. Axel? Riku smiled that the thought had even crossed his mind. That left Roxas, so Riku grabbed his phone and punched in a text.

I need to talk to you.

Riku inhaled deeply as he hit send. It was time to do some talking. He didn't know if this was the smartest plan but he knew he needed to talk to someone about all of this. A text came back almost instantly. Roxas was always there when Riku needed him.

What's up? Do you need me to call?

Riku felt warmth at his friend's devotion and then hit send to connect the call. Roxas answered with a simple hello. Riku laid out the entire story in his head, starting with the beginning of summer. This was going to be a long conversation.

The next school day had started and Sora was getting ready to head into the school. He took a deep breath at the idea of seeing Riku again. He had thought about this all weekend and decided to not be upset about it. He was still furious at Riku, that wasn't going to change anytime soon, but he thought that he shouldn't waste his energy towards somebody who so obviously only wanted to score with the new kid. If that was Riku's agenda, then fine, he got what he wanted. But putting aside all of his anger, Sora couldn't get what Riku had said to him out of his head. "You would understand if you knew" Riku had whispered before hurrying inside. This only made Sora more confused and furthered the mystery that is Riku. Knew What?! Sora exclaimed inside his head. Whatever it was, Sora didn't have a clue, and by the things his friends were saying about Riku's new behavior, neither did they.

Sora went to his overstuffed locker and grabbed his materials for his next class, which is where he had first met Riku and Kairi. He had had a great time with Kairi over the weekend so he was excited about seeing her, but Riku being there made Sora nervous. He had hoped that the feelings that he had toward the older boy would fade over this recent episode, but when he entered the classroom and his stomach flipped at Riku sitting there, Sora knew his feelings were far from being over. It was the expression that Riku had in class like he had better places to be, or the soft smile he gave Sora from across the room that drew Sora closer to him.

"This weekend was SO fun!" Kairi exclaimed as Sora took his seat next to her. Sora had to hand it to Kairi; she was always in a good mood. She was wearing a white shirt with a sun printed on it, like her personality it was bright and clear. She had partnered her shirt with a pair of light jeans and another pair of sandals, which she seemed to have a whole collection of.

"Ya, it really was!" Sora beamed back. He tried his hardest not to look at Riku but his eyes had different ideas. Kairi continued to recap the events of the weekend when Sora looked over at Riku. Compared to Kairi with her bright attitude and whimsical outfit, Riku looked like a dark cloud. He was dressed in a black tank top which Sora didn't mind all that much because it showed his muscular arms, and black jeans. He was staring straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with Sora. Riku was afraid that if he looked into the ocean blue eyes of the boy he was so swiftly falling for, he would have to confess everything that was happening. Sora almost laughed at the irony of it all. The events of the last few minutes had played out in almost the same manner as his first day of school, and while all of them were in their same physical location, they all had new viewpoints.

Kairi and Sora talked for a while, Sora keeping Riku in the corner of his eye while they conversed. The class started, and like business as usual, didn't deviate from the same lesson plan they had been learning the entire past week.

The bell rang with a loud clang and the entire class jumped up from their seats, calculating how many hours left until the end of the day. Sora's stomach sank as him, Kairi, and Riku left the classroom. This was to be the first time Sora and Riku were going to be together since the kiss.

"That seemed more boring than usual, don't you think?" Kairi asked, posing the question to no one in particular.

"Not really, I find the history of the comma fascinating." Sora commented back. They both laughed when Sora looked over at Riku who looked like he had no intention of answering in the first place. They arrived at the lockers and both Sora and Kairi opened theirs simultaneously while Riku stood there and surveyed Sora. He had to talk to him soon; he didn't want the younger boy hating him.

"Well guys, bye! Hey Riku, you okay? You've been gloomy all day." Kairi said before she was about to prance off in her usual manner.

Riku took a second before adding a harsh "Fine," to his best friend. He loved the girl but he really needed to talk to Sora. Kairi raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay…we'll talk." Sensing more was wrong with her best friend before she took the halls to her next class.

"Gym?" Sora said at Riku while closing his locker and standing up front to the other boy.

Riku sighed, if Sora knew what it did to him, maybe he wouldn't be standing so close. "Can we go in a minute?" Riku stated, "I need to talk to you."

Sora's hair rose on the back of his neck, he really didn't want to talk to Riku about it. It would just make things worse. But, begrudgingly, he followed the older boy around the school and too a deserted corner where the two of them could talk. Riku waited as a couple students lagged to class before he said anything. Once the bell rang, the cost was clear. They were both late to class but Riku didn't care, he both cherished and resented his alone time with Sora. It was like putting a steak in front of a starving man. Only this starving man was now a vegetarian thanks to a certain someone.

Riku looked at Sora for a moment and took a deep breath, he wanted to make sure this came out right. "Look, about the other night…"

"Its fine!" Sora exclaimed, "Really, I get it."

"You do?" Riku asked, wanting to know what Sora thought was going on.

"Ya, its really okay," Sora reassured him, "you wanted something knew, I get it." Even as the words left his mouth, Sora hurt saying them.

"No! That's not what it's like!" Riku exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, trying not to die from frustration.

"Then what's it like Riku? I'm kind of done trying to figure you out." Sora was about to leave then something unexpected happened.

"Its like…It's like, Ugh!" Riku pulled Sora close to him and crashed his mouth with the other boys. Sora tried to pull away but it was only half hearted. He wanted to be kissing the Riku, there was no doubt about that, but the question of whether he should or not ran through his head. These thoughts slowly liquidated as the kiss intensified and Sora melted into the other boy.

Neither knew how long they stood there kissing but it must have been a while because the bell rang to end class. The thought of them cutting a class was the furthest things from their minds as they begrudgingly pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment.

"I like you." Riku said simply. "Don't doubt that."

Sora was floored for a moment. It was such a simple statement but it meant so much. Relief washed over him and he smiled at Riku with a huge smile.

"Me too," Sora said back just as simply. "So, how do we make this work? Or, do we make this work?"

Riku sighed. "I don't know, but I know I don't want to be apart from you."

Sora took a deep breath; he didn't want to be apart from Riku either. Despite the fact they had known each other a week, it felt like they had known one another for most of their lives.

The two boys disbanded after stealing one more kiss when the coast was clear. They left both feeling a sense of calm and collectiveness. They knew that there was going to be problems ahead but whatever they were, they could face them. They had no idea about what was to come.

Water could be heard trickling down from the broken pipes of the basement and falling into the puddles with a soft splash. A man sat a table, smoking a cigarette as the smoke drifted up from him to the ceiling above. It had been three days; three days of no information but he was done playing games.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," said the dark man taking a drag of his cigarette, "tell me what I need to know."

There was another man, sitting across the basement on the floor. Chains clanked as he shifted positions from lying down to sitting up. Even this action was hard due to the fact he hadn't eaten in days. His wrists and ankles were sore from the cuffs that the other man had refused to take off and he worried that if he didn't provide the information that was being asked of him, this would be his final resting place.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" he yelled to the mysterious man sitting far from him. All he could see of the other was his outline and embers of his cigarette.

"We both know that's not true," said the other, putting his cigarette out on the table, next to the several burn marks that he had used to extinguish many before it. "Now, I know that they're close together, I just don't know where. Tell me, and we might come to some sort of arrangement."

The man on the floor shuttered. "I don't…"

"Ya, I don't want to hear that again," said the captor, standing up from his chair. "I guess you're going to make this difficult." Within a flash of the eye, both men were within an inch apart. "Where. Is. He."

Anybody passing this small house would have been able to hear the screams that radiated from the basement. They would have also been able to hear the last two words of the poor man's life before he became useless to the other. "Destiny Island" rang out to the streets before a calm quietness surrounded the neighbor hood.

So there it is, I had such a great time writing the ending, not in a creepy way, just because it had been sitting in my mind for quite a while. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
